majorystonemandouglasshootingfandomcom-20200214-history
The shooting
The Massacre Cruz enters the 1200 building from the East side doors on the first floor around 2:21. The building 3 floors which each floor having one main hallway that's flanked on both sides by classrooms, bathrooms, and other rooms. Class is in session so not many people are in the first floor hallway, many are in classroom's though. Cruz immediately dips into the east 1st floor stairwell near where he entered and begins to get ready. He then unzips his bag and puts on his vest and readies his rifle. As this is happening Chris McKenna, a freshman, is on his way to the bathroom when he enters the stairwell and witnesses Cruz gearing up. Cruz tells him to "get out of here" because "things are about to get messy", McKenna then flees out the east-side entrance to go alert an adult. Cruz then steps out of the stairwell into the 1st floor hallway and begins his massacre. He first opens fire on a group of 3 students loitering outside the door area of room 1215, they didn't stand a chance. Martin Duque, Luke Hoyer, Ashley Baez, and Gina Montalto are shot and only Ashley survives. Cruz also fire at a lone student further down the hallway who is injured and takes shelter in the girls bathroom (and later room 1210). Cruz walks up to the doorway of room 1216, a English class taught by Dara Hass, and fires multiple shots through the door/window the room. 3 people are injured and 1, Alyssa Alhadeff, s killed by multiple shots to the torso and limbs. Cruz then walks out into the hallway (each classroom had a small alcove type area connecting it to the hallway) to fix something with his gun or vest. Proceeding West bound down the hallway, Cruz next targets room 1214, a "Holocaust History" class taught by Ivy Schamis. e fires 15+ rounds through the door/window (the widely aired video of the classroom shooting captures this), injuring 4. Nicholas Dworet and Helena Ramsey are also both killed by multiple gunshot wounds. Cruz then pauses again in the hallway to mess around with his gun (possibly unjamming it since he was firing quickly and was using fairly cheap ammo). He then returns to the entry of 1216 and again fires into the class through the door. Alex Schachter is killed by a shot to the torso. Alaina Petty is also killed and 2 additional students are injured. It is now 2:22:52, roughly 1 minute 50 seconds have elapsed. 8 are dead, 10 are injured, the first 911 calls go out at around this time. The fire alarm has also gone off as well and students are evacuating the campus. Athletic director Chris Hixon runs into the 1200 building through the West-side door (opposite of where Cruz entered) and into the hallway. He is shot and injured by Cruz from mid-range and crawls into the alcove of the doorway of the building's office. Cruz then goes up to room 1213, a AP Psychology class, and opens fire. Carmen Schentrup is killed by a shot to the abdomen. 3 others are injured. Among them is Maddy Wilford, who was shot 3 times and initially thought to be dead. Cruz continues westward down the hallway and walks up to Hixon (who is hiding and injured) and executes him. Meanwhile Aaron Feis is rushing towards the West Side of the building in golf cart. SRO Scott Peterson is also running towards the 1200 building but he decides to take cover outside instead of going in, later causing a public outcry. Coral Springs Police and the Broward County Sheriff's Office are also start arriving at the school. Cruz enters the west stairwell of the 1st floor. As he enters Feis also arrives and enters through the other entry door to the base of the stairwell; he is almost immediately shot down by Cruz in either the chest or head/neck. Cruz then heads up the staircase towards the second floor. 11 have died and 14 are injured. The police presence at the school continues to grow. Approximately 2 minutes and 30 seconds have elapsed since the first shot. Upon arriving on the second floor Cruz proceeds eastward down the hallway. He fires into a few classrooms although no one was injured as they had time to barricade and hide since they heard the massacre taking place on the first floor. He only spends a minute on this floor before using the East stairwell of the second floor to ascend to the 3rd floor. On the third floor many students have left their classrooms due to the fire alarm (although the gunshots were still somewhat audible). Most of these students are from room 1249 and 1255. As confused students and teachers crowd the hallways Cruz enters the landing of the 3rd floor east stairwell. Cruz steps into the hallway and begins shooting. Geography teacher Scott Beigel is standing in the doorway of classroom 1256. He is the first killed and dies after being shot twice. He had let some students into his classroom (students fleeing the gunfire) and was locking the door to his class, which could only be locked from the outside, when he was murdered. A student in the adjacent room (1255) is also injured by a shot through the door. 4 additional students in the hallway are also injured, 3 of them will die. Cruz then spins around so his back is turned to his victims. He is reloading his gun. The other students who weren't injured by the initial barrage notice this and fleeing down the west staircase of the 3rd floor. Cruz finishes loading and turns back around and fires on the fleeing crowd. Jamie Guttenburg and Peter Wang are shot in the back and are both killed. Cruz continues westward down the 3rd floor hallway and proceeds to finish off his 4 victims from the initial 3rd floor barrage. The first victim (idk their name) lying in the middle of the hallway, plays dead and Cruz steps over them. He then approaches Meadow Pollack who is lying over Cara Loughran, Cara was frozen in fear upon hearing the gunshots and Meadow was comforting her. However, Meadow was shot 4 times in the initial barrage and was grievously injured. When Cruz came upon them he fired 5 shots through Meadow's back, killing her and Cara. Their bodies were in the alcove of room 1249. Joaquin Oliver was Cruz's next and last victim. He was shot in the knee in the initial 3rd floor barrage and crawled into the alcove of the 3rd floor boys bathroom. Witnesses in room 1249 heard him screaming and begging for his life when Cruz walked up to him and killed him with a shot to the side of the head and possibly a shot to the torso. The police response is massive now. Afterwards Cruz proceeds westward to the teachers lounge of the third floor and attempts to fire out the window onto fleeing students (this why he equipped a bipod). The windows were hurricane-proof so he couldn't break it despite firing 16 shots. Cruz then leaves to the west 3rd floor stairwell where he discards his vest and rifle. He jogs down the stairs and out the west stairwell entrance of the 1st floor of the freshman building.